A Haze in my Day
by ClanPan-goldenBoyMan
Summary: Shad has a sister? Knux in love? Sonic engaged! Tails a female! What can get weirder? Oh my gosh, CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UP PEOPLES! YAAY! 'whispers' And this is NOT ABANDONED, IT IS JUST ON HIATUS. I'm sorry for the inconvenience!
1. The Weirdness Starts

A Haze in my Day chapter 1

Hey! This fanfic I'm writing mostly about Shad. He's really cool and he finds out a secret in here.

Chocola: Whoa, I wasn't informed! 'Rereads script'

SHB: You can deal. Now what's the next line? 'nudges Chocola'

Chocola: Something 'bout not owning Sonic or anybody.

Haze: Except me!

Chocola and SHB: 'nods' On with the fic now!

A Haze in my Day

Shadow silently sat by a pond watching the water. He was lonely as ever. After the fall of Metal Overlord, everything went depressing. The Chaotix went after Eggman for their money, Rouge went hunting for treasure, Amy went after Sonic, and Tails is working on machines.

He was looking at the serene sight of pond. Beautiful pink flowers with dew sliding off them, a small waterfall spraying on the plants below, and trees that go so high to only let little rays on the water shine on the lake that's about 9 feet away from the pond.

He desperately wanted a friend to just talk to. He also liked someone more than a friend. She couldn't happen though. Whenever Shadow was around her, he shook so much being near her. He shook his head at the thought.

He got up and walked home. He lived in a nice house that looks like your typical house. In a way, it was kind of an apartment 'cause every one lived above him. It was a three story house. When he got there, the Chaotix was mending to Espio. Shadow looked up and threw his keys on the small black table by the door. "What happened to him?"

Vector stabbed a finger at Shadow. "How _could_ you! Why'd you attack Espio!"

Chocola: What's happening?

SHB: Obviously Shad's being accused of somethin'.

Chocola: 'Reads script' Oh. So that's what happens.

SHB: Don't give anything away.

Chocola: By the way, why am I your assistant? Why not Cheese?

SHB: 'Stomach growls' Go to the store and buy some cheese.

Chocola: _What_! Well anyway, plez read 'n' review.


	2. Flashbacks and Ideas

A Haze in my Day chapter 2

SHB: We're back! So now you find out what happens.

Chocola: _Finally_ 'goes through papers of script' Whoa that_ does _happen? I thought you were joking.

SHB: 'points to people reading' Don't give anything away; they don't even know what you're talking about.

Chocola: I can't believe you. Anyway, need we say we don't own anything again? It says in chapter 1.

SHB: I don't own Chocola, just to clear that up.

Chocola: Thank god…

SHB: Say that to my face, chocolate boy. 'gets in a fighting position'

Chocola: Uhh… heh heh, on with the story?

_Previously_

_The Chaotix was mending to Espio. "What happened to him?" Shadow asked. Vector stabbed a finger at Shadow. "Why'd you attack Espio!"_

A Haze in my Day

Shadow looked at him with disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about? I wouldn't attack him!" Vector gave him a pissed look.

"Cut the crap hedgehog, we _saw_ you." Shadow looked down at Espio lying in the chair. He was bruised, bleeding, cut and so many other painful things. Shadow shivered at the thought of who could do those kinds of things.

"Why don't we_ tell_ him what happened Charmy?" Vector said still in that pissed off sort-of tone. "Okay." Charmy said in a sad tone because of Espio.

_Flashback _

"_Do you think Eggman went this way?" Espio queried to Vector, the leader of the Chaotix. Vector looked around with worried eyes. "I dunno dude, but this place gives me the creeps!" It was some old ruins, (no, not the Mystic Ruins) that looked like the Mystic Ruins in a way, but it was really a god-forsaken labyrinth._

_Charmy then noticed something. He stopped right in his tracks and made a skidding sound. "Hey guys, look what I found!" The rest of the Chaotix stopped and turned around and walked back to where Charmy was standing. "What's up Charmy?" He pointed in the room. In the very center was a huge crystal producing a shine from the stars above._

_Vector spit out the gum he was chewing. "Whoa dude, Rouge would envy this." Espio walked to the center. He was about to grab it when he saw a figure in the shadows. Espio, not thinking straight, was acting very offensive. "Hey, stay away from this emerald." He said very offensively. _

_The figure chuckled. "What makes you think it yours and what gave you the idea it's an emerald?" Espio grabbed the gem and started running. "Ooh, not a smart move." The figure jumped up high and lunged down at Espio, causing him to fall down and drop the gem that made a 'cling' sound._

"_You'll regret that", Espio muttered. He cloaked himself and started throwing his spiked stars. The figure dodged every one of them. The figure finally shouted something. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The figure appeared right in front of Espio's face and kicked him. Espio looked at the person. His mouth dropped open._

_The person was a hedgehog, with its quills sticking up just like… Shadow's quills do. "Shadow! Is that you?" Espio yelled. The figure just chuckled again. "Hmm", it purred. Charmy and Vector came running in. They stopped and screamed, "SHADOW!" They shouted in unison._

_It looked over at them, then picked up the crystal and shouted, "CHAOS WAVE!" A lot of massive attacks were being put on Espio, while the person got away._

_End of Flashback_

All you could hear in the room was Charmy's little wings. Shadow just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I really didn't do anything." Charmy rolled his eyes. "_Sure._ Next you'll be sayin' it was someone _that_ looked like you _that _could also shout Chaos Control." He shook his head.

"It… wasn't... him", said a weary voice.

Everyone turned in surprise. It was none other than Espio.

"What was that?" Vector queried. Espio opened his eyes and sat up. "I said… it wasn't him."

Charmy looked up to Espio and said, "But the person looked exactly like him." Espio replied, "The person had a cape. And Shadow, do you know a move called Chaos Wave?"

Shadow got a confused look on his face. "Chaos… what was it?" Vector had his eyes closed with frustration, until he thought of a reason how it could be Shadow. (AN: Sorry he keeps accusing him! He's in denial, kinda)

"Espio, he could of put on a cape and— Espio interrupted him. "The person who attacked…me was… a female."

There was a pin-drop silence in the whole room. Vector had his eyes very wide; Charmy was silent and still for once in his hyper lifetime, and Shadow's jaw dropped. Espio was the only one who didn't seem to care all that much. Espio got to a tried to get to a full stand. Shadow finally realized something.

"This person could use Chaos Control?" Shadow asked with his eyes wide. "How do we find her? We need some answers from her." Vector asked.

Charmy, believe it or not, got a good idea. "Hey", Charmy said. No one was really listening. "Hey. HEY!" He then knew two things to say to get their attention. "I don't want sugar, and I got a good idea!" Charmy couldn't help but smile when he said this.

Everybody, I _mean_ everybody turned at that. "What'd you say? Vector shouted. Charmy smiled and shook his head.

"I got an idea guys. What is it?" Shadow asked. "It's not what, it's _who_." Nobody got what he was saying yet. "Who likes jewels more than anyone else?" Charmy asked rhetorically. Shadow immediately got what he was saying.

"Ok. Let's go find the Bat-girl." Vector said, while cracking his knuckles.

Chocola: Who? What bat?

SHB: You're clueless. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Chocola: Oh. That bat. 'reads script of next chapters' WHAT! You put in—

SHB: 'covers Chocola's mouth' Shut up, will ya! Well plez review 'cause you already read. See ya!

Chocola: We own the move 'Chaos Wave' by the way.


	3. Amazing, yet weird Discoveries

A Haze in my Day chapter 3

HSB: We're back after all this time! YAAY! 'throws confetti' We're sorry that we took so long.

Chocola: 'reads my name' Why'd you change your name?

HSB: 'Cause.

Chocola: What the hell? That's not a real answer!

HSB: CREAM! CHOCOLA SWORE!

Cream: OMIGOD! 'faints'

Chocola: _Cream! _'starts screaming shrilly'

HSB: 'giggles uncontrollably' On 'hee' with the 'heehee' story!

A Haze in my Day

_Previously_

"_Who likes jewels more than anyone else?" Charmy asked rhetorically. Shadow immediately got who he was saying. "Ok, let's go find the Bat-girl." Vector said, while cracking his knuckles. _

Everybody knows Rouge the Bat right? The manipulative, cunning, calculating, fearless, bewitching, sexy, and overflowing with female charm white bat… but is that really all there is to her?

Well… no not really.

In the same forest where Shadow was, Rouge sat in a tree, but she wasn't looking like herself. She had no mascara on, and she wasn't wearing her normal attire. Rouge was wearing blue jean shorts, an olive-colored tank top, her purple boots and white gloves with the purple rectangles on it.

Rouge was like this at the moment because she sad Shadow hardly ever took notice to her and she was also being a little lazy at getting dressed. It was always something else that came up.

All she wanted to do was talk to him, be his friend and maybe even his girlfriend. But she wasn't even sure if he liked her. Shadow was so mysterious, smart handsome and… well, sometimes a little pessimistic. But Rouge found that she liked him anyway.

Rouge told everyone she went out to search for treasure, just because it would be weird if she said she didn't. They all expected her to be the famous treasure hunter like she had told some of her friends. Well, Tails told her she didn't have to be 'Miss Famous Treasure Hunter' all the time.

There was another thought. Miles Tails Prower… the child prodigy, now going into his teens but lately Rouge noticed he was acting a little strange. He liked to talk with Rouge when she had problems, and Tails would go shopping with her, but not for stuff… just to talk to her and sometimes she needed advice on what to buy. Sometimes Rouge worried if Tails was gay, but he still liked to work on machines and the Tornado so Rouge wasn't really sure.

Rouge just sat on the tree, taking in the tranquility until her cell phone rang. The sudden noise startled her, and almost made her fall out of the tree. She mentally told herself to put it on vibration next time. Rouge saw the number and realized it was Shadow's.

"Hi Shadow!" Rouge said, sounding a little cheerful from the fact that _Shadow_ called _her_.

"Hello Rouge." He replied in his usual tone. "Listen, can you go to Eggman's base? I need you to check something out."

Rouge's ears immediately flattened when realization hit her. He just needed her to look for something. He'd never call just her willingly.

"Why?" She asked, trying to not sound angry. "Why do you need me to go there? Is it because you want me to get a Chaos Emerald for you because you're too lazy to get off your own ass to get it?"

Shadow then wondered what the hell is going on with Rouge. But he figured since she was a female, she had mood swings. But knowing Shadow, he wasn't gonna let her off the hook that easily.

"No…" He gritted through his teeth. "It's because I want you to go find someone. Or is that too hard for you?" Shadow then heard Rouge huff.

"Do you even care about me at _all_? Or you always just, 'The Ultimate Life Form'?"

"As a matter of fact, I like Amy. Are you happy now? Shadow asked. Rouge couldn't believe her ears. _Amy_? But she liked Sonic!

-**Brief Interruption**-

HSB: I'm sorry if any of you like Amy, but I couldn't think of anyone else. She will be a little annoying. Please don't flame me for that. Again, I'm sorry. I really do like her.

-**Interruption Over**-

"Well Rouge, there is a jewel involved if you want— Shadow began but got cut off by Rouge.

"Is that all you think I think about? Jewels? Well, it isn't! And I'm glad you like Amy! When we thought you died at ARK, I should have given your stupid bracelet to her! Go screw her for all I care!" And with that, she hung up nearly crying. (A/N: Don't worry; I'll have humor in this story.)

_At Shadow's House_

Shadow knew Rouge hung up, but he didn't put the phone down yet. He was shocked at what he just heard.

'_So that's where my bracelet went.'_ He thought to himself. He immediately got pulled out of thought when he saw a certain bat fly past his house towards Eggman's Base.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rouge saw Shadow stare at her but dismissed the thought from her head. She ascended into the sky and flew towards Eggman's Base. Before she did, Shadow called the Chaotix and told them he found Rouge and for them to come back.

_At Eggman's Base _

Rouge landed somewhere in the base and searched around awhile trying to avoid security cameras. She finally got past the cameras and walked right past a room with that jewel in it. She walked backwards and noticed it.

"Holy crap, that thing's huge…" Rouge mumbled to herself. She slowly walked in until…

BANG!

The sudden noise made Rouge jump up and cling to the ceiling. She looked down and saw… TAILS?

"Tails? Is that you?" Rouge yelled. Tails looked up from the machinery and gasped.

"Rouge! What are you doing— Tails got cut off by Rouge who just started shouting.

"Tails why the hell are you here? Why the hell are you taking apart Eggman's machine? And… why are you wearing one of my vests?" (A/N: Tails is wearing jeans too!) Rouge had a look of confusion on her face. Tails' face flushed and then he pretended to play dumb.

"Uhh, what vest?"

"The one you're wearing."

"What one?"

Rouge glared. "_That one! _You're wearing it! Omigod, are you a cross—

"NO! I'm not a cross dresser! I'm a girl dammit! A GIRL!" Tails covered her mouth when she realized what she just said. Rouge was now on the floor due to the fact she let go of the ceiling out of shock. They then heard someone in the doorway. It was that mysterious hedgehog that attacked Espio. She walked out into the light and caused Tails and Rouge to back up. She was light pink, but not Amy's pink, and her quills looked like Shadow's except they stuck straight up. She was wearing a cape with dark blue wavy lines on it, black boots, a purple tank top, and black shorts. She looked at them with her light purple and dark blue eyes which had an evil look in them.

"What are you two doing near my crystal?" She said in a scary and serious voice. Rouge just started stuttering.

"Uh, w-well we were just… uh… heh heh…" Rouge started shaking. Tails shuddered and said,

"How can one weird hedgehog that looks like Shadow give an eviler look than him?" Tails tried to cover herself. The mysterious hedgehog raised an eye brow.

"Well, do you know what I say to that?" She replied. Tails and Rouge prepared for the worst until the pink hedgehog starting cracking up. Tails uncovered and stared at the hedgehog that was rolling around on the floor from laughter. She finally calmed herself and got up but there was no longer an evil look in her eyes. In fact, she had the biggest grim on her face.

"Oh man, you shoulda seen the looks on your faces! Did I do Shad's 'evil eye' right? Did I?" Rouge and Tails just stared at her incredulously.

"Oops! Where are my manners? My name's Haze. And yours?" She asked them. Tails spoke up.

"My name's Tails, but how do you know Shadow?" Haze's grin grew even wider.

"He's my brother!" Haze replied cheerfully. Rouge nearly got killed of shock.

"Uh… I need an aspirin." Rouge mumbled, while rubbing her head. Rouge looked at Haze and she just grinned in return.

Rouge gave Haze a freaked-out look. "You can't be Shadow's sister. You're waaay too nice and… smiley." Haze chuckled yet again. She then turned to Tails and smiled a friendly smile.

"And I know you. You're Miles "Tails" Prower and Sonic's best friend. And I know something else about you.

Tails just gulped in response.

_Just Outside the Door _

Espio still was recovering from his previous battle with Haze, but he felt fine enough to try to take her out.

He sprang into the room and shouted, "Hiya!" but was shocked at the next thing he heard.

"The thing I know is that you're really a girl!" Haze finished. Everybody finally noticed Espio in the room… I mean, who wouldn't? His jaw fell all the way to the floor and was making a river of drool up to everyone's knees. Haze smirked to herself and said,

"Good thing I'm wearing my big boots."

"Whoopee for you…" Tails mumbled while her knees and lower legs were drenched in drool. Espio finally closed his mouth and stared at Tails in shock.

"You're… a…. wha?" Espio couldn't quite finish his sentence. Tails' ears flattened in sadness but then she got a look of anger on her face.

"DON'T tell anyone else, or I'll personally hurt the person who does." She said in a threatening tone. Espio just squeaked but Haze shrugged.

"I'm not telling." Tails turned to Rouge. She just shrugged and said,

"I won't tell but I don't see why you wanna keep it a secret." Espio regained his focus for the moment.

"How are we going get out of here?" Espio asked. But that's when Eggman walked into the room.

"Aw, shit." Tails said to no one. Rouge looked at 'him' shocked, but Haze was looking the other way not really caring. Eggman merely chuckled.

"Well, whaddya little freaks gonna do? I've got you all hostage! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Haze rolled her eyes and grabbed her crystal. "Chaos Wave!" All of a sudden, a great mass of water flowed out of the crystal and onto the machine parts Eggman was standing on. (A/N: Magically, the drool was no longer there!)

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Eggman shouted as he got electrocuted. Haze rounded everyone one up and said,

"Well, I bid goodbye to you Eggman. Now… Chaos Control!" They all disappeared and then reappeared in Shadow's back yard. Haze looked around in amazement.

"Wow, he sure has a nice house and yard." Rouge just shrugged and led them all to the front door. She started knocking but no one answered it. She turned to Espio.

"Can you try to knock?" Espio didn't hear a word 'cause he was staring at Tails. Rouge just rolled her eyes.

"Try kicking the door." Haze suggested casually. Rouge stared at her for a moment but then started kicking it. Knuckles finally answered the door.

"WHAT!" He yelled with an irritated look on his face. He then noticed Haze and the look immediately went away. He finally opened the door after five minutes of staring. Knuckles then noticed Espio staring at Tails.

"What's up with you?" Knuckles asked Espio. Espio opened his mouth to say Tails secret, but his mouth got covered by Rouge.

"He's just shocked of what happened."

"What happened?"

Rouge cringed and tried to think of an answer. Tails answered for her.

"Espio almost got probed by a robot." Everyone looked at 'him' with wide eyes. Tails just walked into the house and found everyone in the living room. Sonic looked up from a book he was reading (A/N: Shocking.) and smiled warmly at Tails.

"Hey little guy!" Tails winced at the word guy but turned to Sonic and managed to smile.

"Hi Sonic." Tails replied a little shakily. Secretly, over the years she developed a love for Sonic, but was afraid to tell him. Wouldn't you be afraid to tell your best friend that you're really a girl AND in love with him?

Rouge then walked into the house, followed by Espio then Haze. Haze stopped and saw Shadow. Her eyes widened. Shadow looked up and noticed she was staring at him.

"May I help you?" He questioned calmly. Haze smiled at him and replied,

"You really don't know me, do you?" Shadow got a little irritated.

"Well, we just met." Haze shook her head in response.

"I thought it was a brother's intuition to know when a sister drops by." Everybody's eyes widened but especially Knuckles' and Shadow's.

"WHAT?" Shadow yelled. Haze spread her arms wide and said,

"I'm your long lost sister!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Shadow just stood there in shock. Then she got off him and greeted everybody. Charmy finally spoke up.

"Didn't you attack Espio?" Haze turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I did and I'm sorry for that. Ya see, I'm supposed to protect this crystal…" She pulled it out of the non-existent pocket, and showed it to them. "I'm supposed to be its guardian." Vector nudged Knuckles and winked.

"That sounds a little familiar, eh Knux?" Knuckles just huffed but then asked Haze a question.

"Does it have any special powers?" Haze rolled her eyes.

"Well duh! Otherwise, it wouldn't need guarded. It can attack a person with their worst fears. Like Espio and his fear of tiny pieces of glass and rocks being hurled at him." Sonic looked thoughtful for a moment (A/N: Rarity!).

"So… if you used that thing on me, a million Amys would run after me?" Tails chuckled silently.

"If that any way to talk about your fiancé?" Someone retorted from behind him. Sonic turned around and found it was Amy.

"W-what?"

"Yeah! Remember that we agreed if you didn't find a girl before two weeks was up, you'd marry me! Well, I need to buy more clothes. Bye!" Amy happily skipped out the door. Tails made a fist with 'his' hand. 'He' wasn't gonna let that… that wench (A/N: Sorry!) marry Sonic. The Chaotix, Sonic and Tails then left the room.

"So where do I sleep?" Haze queried to Shadow. Shadow stared at her for a second but then figured since she was his sister, he'd let her stay.

"I dunno you just suddenly came so I really don't know… I guess you can stay in Rouge's room if that's all right with her." Shadow turned to Rouge. "Is it ok with you Rouge?" Rouge just nodded. Haze left the room and went upstairs.

Shadow walked over to Rouge. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I don't really have… a… thing… for Amy." Rouge crossed her arms and turned away from him so her back was facing him. Shadow's mouth fell open.

"Aw, c'mon! What do I hafta do to make you forgive me?" A sly smile made its way on Rouge's face. She pretended to think for a minute.

"Well…" Rouge said. Suddenly without warning, she whipped around and kissed him on the lips. Shadow's eyes widened in shock but felt himself kiss back. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. His tongue and hers started entwining with each other.

Rouge broke the kiss and smirked triumphantly. "Now we're even." Shadow's eyes widened in shock, but Rouge just saluted with two fingers and walked away. Shadow just stood in the living room in shock. Could this day possibly get _any_ weirder?

Why, yes it could and it _will_.

HSB: OMG, I'm done! My longest chapter yet! 'whew' And if you're all wondering, the Shadow and Rouge kissing was what Chocola almost blurted out in the last chapter.

Chocola: 'in shock' Oh, my head burns. I tried to warn you peeps 'bout the ShadRouge action but HSB was very adamant about not letting you know.

HSB: Damn right!

Chocola: You're so weird…

HSB: I know! And that salute Rouge did was from the game Sonic Heroes at the end of the Team Dark story. And again, I'm sorry 'bout Amy all you Amy fans. You can read my Sonamy story called Love's Surprises if ya want.

Writers Block: Can I come back?

HSB: Go AWAY! I need to write the next chapter.

Chocola: You mean the one with—

HSB: 'covers Chocola's mouth' Don't you dare! Goodbye folks, but remember to review please. No flames please. See ya!

Chocola: NOOOOO!


	4. Haze's Past Revealed!

A Haze in my Day chapter 4

Chcola: Uh… where's HSB?

Haze: I dunno. But anyways, woot! I thank everyone who reviewed HSB. That was so nice of y'all!

Chocola: Um…. are you hyper or something?

Haze: You betcha! Now we forgot to say in chapter 3, but HSB owns nothin'! Cause if she did, she'd own Sega and she also mentioned… uhh… something I'm not supposed to repeat. 'scratches head nervously'

Chocola: 'sweat drops' No, you just forgot what she mentioned.

HSB: I said that many things would be different!

Chocola: 'jumps' AHH! SHE'S BACK!

Haze: Oh shut it Chocy. On with the story!

A Haze in my Day

_Previously_

_Rouge broke the kiss and smirked triumphantly. "Now we're even." Shadow's eyes widened in shock, but Rouge just saluted with two fingers and walked away. Shadow just stood in the living room in shock. Could this day possibly get any weirder?_

_Why, yes it could and it will._

It was 1:04am at Shadow's house, so everyone was sleeping… everyone except a certain red echidna.

Knuckles was lying on the roof watching the stars. Sometimes when he was just calm and laid back he said it helped to think about some of the things that happened today. But really he had no where else to sleep since he accidentally locked himself out of his room _again. _When he first did that, his friends didn't mind letting him stay in their rooms or sleeping on the couch, but after awhile it got really annoying because he would accidentally rip up the couch and his friends kept getting pissed because he locked himself out of his room.

Knuckles just kept watching the stars and his eyes started to droop until…

"Hey there!" A cheery voice said from behind. Knuckles jumped up and whipped around to see Haze.

"Um… shouldn't you be sleeping?" Knuckles asked her quietly. Haze shrugged.

"I think I should be asking that question. Well anyway, why the roof? It doesn't seem very comfy." Knuckles shrugged this time.

"I rip up the couch in my sleep and I keep locking myself out of my room."

"Yikes." She walked over to him and sat down. He looked over to her and noticed she looked pretty in the moonlight like this because she looked like she was glowing like a beautiful star. He then shook his head at the thought. Was he taking a liking to this girl?

"Do you like my brother?" Haze asked suddenly. Knuckles turned his attention to her and thought about that for a moment. She just kept her gaze on the stars. Did he like Shadow?

"Yeah, I guess. He's always so mean though. All in all, he's an ok guy. Why do you ask?" Haze then focused her sight on the horizon now.

"Well, it's just incredible how he can be so pessimistic. Then he goes and blames everything else and is always so angry. In a way, I find him funny sometimes."

"Haze?"

"Yeah Knux?"

"How can you be Shadow's sister? I mean, he's never even talked about having a sister and you're so happy all the time! And where the hell in the world did you come from?" Knuckles said still a little skeptical about her being _Shadow's_ sister.

Haze grinned. "That's just the thing. I don't come from this world." Knuckles just sat very still, not blinking, moving or even breathing. When he started turning purple, he finally spoke again.

"You…. what?" Haze shook her head and replied, "Do you want me to explain what happened?" Knuckles just nodded in response.

_50 Years Ago (flashback)_

"_Sir, the girl just sent the life form to earth." One of the soldiers told the commander. The commander sighed heavily. _

"_The girl was not to be harmed…but we might as well look for any remains of DNA that crazy scientist left of the life form he created." The soldier nodded and walked off looking for any weird rooms. He finally spotted one and walked into it. He looked around and noticed the life form's remains of DNA. He quickly picked it up the container and walked out of the room. He then accidentally tripped and hit an emergency button on the wall that opened the part of a wall to space. He grabbed an oxygen mask and hurried to put it on._

"_Code Red! Code Red!" He yelled into the walkie-talkie while clinging to the wall. As he was doing that, the container got sucked into space. _

_23 years later, it was still drifting mindlessly through space. It was very far away from ARK and planet Earth but very close to some different uncharted planet…. a planet known as Blitzoid. _

_On Planet Blitzoid _

"_Blitzoid sir…" One of the little creatures began. "There seems to be something falling through the atmosphere." The little creature looked almost like a chao, except it was a very light blue, the little thing floating over its head was a star, and it had a star on its face._

"_Yes, I was expecting this to happen." The head chao known as Blitzoid stated. "It is the DNA of the ultimate life form known as Shadow the Hedgehog." He put down the book and flew down from his desk._

"_How do we catch it sir?" The young chao queried while cleaning his glasses off. Blitzoid started heading out of the room._

"_The way we always do." Blitzoid told Pluto, his assistant. They flew out of the huge library, and to the sky where they could see other small chao watching from below. Pluto flew up and then under the container and tried with all his might to keep the thing from falling. Blitzoid then grabbed the top to make things easier._

"_Let's lower it slowly." Blitzoid told Pluto. Pluto nodded in response and they started descending. After a couple minutes, they finally landed on the ground. The other little chao started crowding around them to see what that is. _

"_Ooh, what is it?" One said. _

"_It looks funky." Another one said. Blitzoid told them all to calm down and they'd examine it. He and Pluto then walked back to the gigantic library to see what to do with the DNA of the ultimate life form._

"_Sir, what are we going to do with it?" Pluto queried to Blitzoid while examining it. Blitzoid turned to him and replied, "What I've been planning to do with it." He opened the container and poured the DNA into a larger container that was big enough to fit a person in it. He then went to get a few more ingredients that needed to be put in. He walked back over to Pluto who had no idea what Blitzoid was doing._

"_I'm making another ultimate life form, Pluto", Blitzoid said almost as if he read Pluto's mind. Pluto's eyes went very wide._

"_And why are you going to do that?" Pluto asked curiously. Blitzoid replied, "Because we need someone strong enough to protect the crystal." Pluto nodded in response. "And besides…" Blitzoid began again. "It doesn't hurt to have someone different around." Blitzoid grinned and then went back to looking at the ingredients for making the second ultimate life form. _

_Blitzoid picked up a bottle that was labeled 'wisdom'. He poured about half of the bottle in. He poured a few splashes of another called 'timid'. He looked at one called 'gross' and thought for a moment._

"_Pluto, do you think I should add the emotion 'gross'?" Pluto just stared for a moment the replied, "You told me this Shadow hardly shows any of emotion so maybe don't add too much." Blitzoid nodded and put in a couple drops._

"_Well, now what is there to put in?" He poured in 'love' but while he did, he accidentally spilled in a little too much 'happiness'. _

_Blitzoid's eyes widened. "Oops…." He mumbled. You never know what will happen with bottled emotions especially on different planets._

"_Maybe that will just wear off…." Blitzoid mumbled while then pouring in a little bit of anger. Seven minutes later, he finally got through all off the emotions. Pluto flew over and looked in._

"_What will the gender be sir?" He asked curiously. Blitzoid shrugged._

"_We will see after we are done." He pressed a few buttons on the machine and stood back. All of a sudden, a bright flash was seen and Pluto and Blitzoid had to shield their eyes but when they looked again, there was a figure lying in the machine._

_Blitzoid flew over and looked in. The figure looked a little like the ultimate life form… except this ultimate life form is a she. The girl slowly opened her eyes and revealed one was dark blue and the other light purple. She slowly observed her surroundings and realized she wasn't alone. She stared at the two little chao creatures and smiled. _

'_She's not at all like her brother… she seems nicer.' Pluto thought. She tried to walk over to them but nearly tripped a few times. (A/N: She is wearing something perverts!) She was wearing a silvery-gray tank top and matching shorts. She started petting Pluto on the head, almost knocking his glasses off. _

"_Amy particular reason she hasn't spoke, sir?" Pluto asked while getting his head rubbed. Blitzoid replied, "Because her, mind is very new. I don't think she can yet. Hmm… but now she needs a name." He thought a moment while she stared at him._

_Blitzoid then noticed her clothes were silvery-gray…. Almost like a fog… or haze which was pretty much the same thing. _

"_Do you like Haze?" He asked the girl, who was curiously looking around. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back._

"_I take that as a yes." Haze took notice on the thing floating over his and pointed to it._

"_What? This?" He said looking up at the star. "That would be a star." She tilted her head in curiosity and then tried to move her mouth._

"_Sss… st-star?" She managed to say. Blitzoid smiled._

'_She is learning fast.' He thought to himself. Pluto flew down from his desk and walked beside Blitzoid. _

"_Come Pluto," Blitzoid finally began. "We need to get her in real clothing." He nodded and then they walked in the corner of the room and Haze followed after. Blitzoid led them to a chest which had spare cloths in it. He opened it and pulled out a cape with dark blue crescent moons going across it, a starry purple tank top with golden stars on it, and black shorts with white stars on them. Blitzoid and Pluto turned around while Haze changed into her clothes. When she was done, Pluto led her out of the room and said, "You have a lot to learn."_

_10 Years Later (still a flashback)_

"_Haze!" Pluto shouted into the empty dark halls. "Haze, this is no time for games, Blitzoid needs to speak with you!" He got a little nervous being alone at night. He turned a corner and then…_

"_BOO!" Pluto jumped up and screamed bloody murder. He then realized Haze was rolling around on the floor laughing. Pluto put his hands on his hips and sighed in exasperation. Haze finally got up and wiped a tear from her eye._

"_Man Pluto, that gets funnier every time." Haze giggled. Pluto straightened his glasses and told her to go to Blitzoid. She nodded curtly and ran to the library. She looked and found Blitzoid at his desk reading a rather large book. She smiled and walked over to him. He looked up and smiled back to Haze._

"_Hello Haze. I have called you hear because I have something to show you."_

"_What is it? Is it some weird type of fungus like the other one I accidentally ate? I mean… oops." Blitzoid just stared into space and muttered, "I'm not even going to ponder on that one…" He shook his head and showed Haze the book he was reading. _

"_Do you remember when I told you that you had a brother?" Haze nodded and then snapped her fingers. _

"_I think I get it! Does this book have something to do with Shad?" Blitzoid nodded. He handed her the book and then said, "This book holds some very important information about Shadow and his friends. So you can only look at him and one other person." Haze rolled her eyes and opened the book to Shadow's page. She scanned the page and stopped to read something._

"_He's 50 physically but mentally 17? That's very interesting." She flipped a page and saw someone with the name Miles "Tails" Prower._

"_Who's this guy?" Haze queried to Blitzoid. Blitzoid saw who she was talking and replied, "Keep reading." Haze kept reading and then her eyes widened in shock._

"_He's a she!" Haze nearly shrieked. Blitzoid nodded calmly._

"_I read that she is keeping that secret from her friends because when she first met Sonic, he said that he didn't like to hang out with girls and everyone rejected her because she was a girl." Blitzoid told Haze while she just grinned._

"_Well, at least she has a good reason to hide her true gender." She closed the book and handed it back to Blitzoid. Blitzoid looked up to Haze who had a smile on her face. Of course she did because of the accident ten years ago when he created her… but he sure was going to miss those smiles…_

"_Haze", Blitzoid began sadly. "I showed you this because I wanted you to know what he looks like so you can go find him…" Haze responded by giving him a questioning look._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Blitzoid looked up to her with tears in his eyes._

"_Haze… we're sending you to Earth." Haze's eyes widened._

"_And if I say NO?" She shouted. Blitzoid shook his head._

"_You have no say; you HAVE to meet your brother." Haze slumped and looked towards the ceiling but then closed her eyes. She looked as if she'd go on a rampage any moment. Suddenly, Haze took a loud sigh and stared at Blitzoid. _

"_Fine… I'll go to… um, where AM I going?" Blitzoid shook his head and smiled a tiny smile._

"_The planet Earth. It is very far away from here. But I have a way to send you there." He got up and flew over to a machine that can transport someone anywhere in the galaxy. It looked just like the thing that transports you to the chao garden._

_Haze held back her tears, only because she didn't want to cry in front of Blitzoid. But she did want to go meet her long lost brother. She hugged Blitzoid suddenly that it almost shocked him. He hugged back a little and gave her the crystal to take. She studied in for a moment and then said, "I promise I will come and find you guys again when I make a new life." Blitzoid shook his head sadly._

"_Don't go making promises you can't keep." Haze shrugged then waved goodbye to him and Pluto who was crying in the back. She stepped on to the machine and slowly transported to Earth._

_When Haze got there she observed her surroundings which was a bunch of old ruins. She sighed sadly sat down with her head up to the sky where the stars were._

_Haze really hoped she would find her brother._

_End of Flashback _

"So… that's pretty much it." Haze said. Her head was resting in her hands by now. Knuckles sat silently staring off into space.

"That was… fascinating. I mean it too. I didn't know there were space chao. But what really confuses me is that why don't your clothes have those stars or moons on them like you mentioned?" Knuckles questioned. Haze replied, "Our clothes are made to look like planets but the material it's made from changes depending on which planet you go to. It's really weird." Haze grinned then stood up. Knuckles noticed her smiling and raised an eye brow.

"What?"

"Where's your room?" Knuckles pointed over to a nearby window.

"There."

"Okay…. Chaos Control!" She suddenly whispered loudly and in a flash of blue light, they ended up in Knuckles' room. Knuckles stood shocked. Haze then opened the door and walked out. Before Knuckles went to sleep, he heard a faint "G'night Knux".

Knuckles pulled his covers closer to him. He then thought to himself, _'Dammit, I **do** like her! Uh oh... Shadow's gonna kill me if he finds out…'_

Soon after, Knuckles fell asleep.

HSB: Rouge1992, sorry for no ShadRouge action in here, but there will be in the next chapter! I guarantee that!

Chocola: Yeah, this was mainly Haze telling Knuckles about her past. Now we are answering the reviews.

HSB: And to Rune EX, we will all find out soon!And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!See ya people!


	5. Just a 'Normal' Day

A Haze in my Day chapter 5

MSL: Aw guys! You make me feel so special! Thanks for the reviews!

Chocola: Um… whatever. MSL doesn't own anything of Sonic.

HSB: Yup. Anyway, on with the story!

A Haze in my Day

_Previously_

_Knuckles pulled his covers closer to him. 'Dammit, I **do **like her! Uh-oh… Shadow's gonna kill me if he finds out...'_

_Soon after, Knuckles fell asleep._

Shadow woke up to the sound of rain. He blinked a couple times to clear the fog in his eyes. After a few minutes, he finally gathered enough strength to get out of bed and threw the covers off.

Shadow walked out of his room and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He always got up early to avoid people because he just liked to be alone. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Shadow was still a little freaked out about yesterday. Like finding out he has a long lost sister. And now that he thought about it, Espio _was _staring at Tails. And… the fact Rouge kissed him!

Shadow touched his lips. Why did she do that? And why did he _like_ it? He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a cheerful "Morning Shady!"

Shadow squeezed his eyes shut and said, "Whoever it is, I'm not in the mo— Shadow immediately closed his mouth when he saw Rouge in a silk, lavender robe. She flashed him a big grin.

"You just get up?" He stared at her for a second and then replied, "Yes."

Rouge walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove and started boiling water. Behind her, Shadow was looking at… her butt.

'_She has a nice ass…' _Shadow thought, not realizing his mouth was hanging open and drool was spilling all over his legs. He finally realized when Rouge was about to turn around. He quickly shut his mouth and wiped up the drool. Rouge walked to the fridge and took out a few eggs and cracked them in a pan and they started sizzling. He noticed that grin was still on her face.

"Rouge, why are you unbelievably happy today?" Rouge raised her eye brows.

"I'm always happy Shady. I'm just in a _very_ good mood today." She grinned. Shadow just gave her an odd look, but then suddenly realized something.

"Are… are you wearing anything… under that robe?" Shadow asked, pausing a couple times. Rouge stared into space shocked for a moment, but then that sly smile came back to her face. She tried to suppress her giggles, but ended up chuckling a couple times.

"Oh, only this." Rouge opened her robe and showed Shadow she was wearing a thin red tank top and purple underwear. Shadow's eyes widened and he immediately started choking on the spit he had in his mouth. Rouge couldn't help but laugh out loud a couple times and then tied her robe back up.

Shadow's choking lowered to coughing and then he just stopped altogether. He was breathing heavily until Rouge set a plate of scrambled eggs with hot sauce on it and a cup of green tea.

"Enjoy Shady! And I suggest you drink the tea 'cause you've been lookin' a little pale this morning." She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Shadow glanced at his breakfast and started eating. It really wasn't half bad. In fact, it tasted really good. He noticed it finally stopped raining. But outside in its place was a haze.

'_How… strange. And damn, Rouge is sexy.' _Shadow thought before going back to eating.

_Later that Day_

By then everyone was up and just talking to each other about stuff. Mainly, everyone was in the living room chatting until Sonic said something strange.

"Sorry girls, you all have to leave the room." He smirked at the other guys. "It's guy talk." Tails breath caught in 'his' throat when 'he' heard those words. Rouge look at Tails and shrugged sadly. Tails got up and tried to follow the other girls out of the room, but Sonic stopped 'him'.

"Hey Tails, you don't have to go. Only the girls do." Tails mentally gulped and tried to smile but it looked really fake. Fortunately, Sonic was being too naïve at the moment to notice. Tails just sighed and went to the couch and sat by Sonic.

"So Sonic…" Shadow began unenthusiastically. "What did you have in mind to talk about?" Knuckles, Espio, Vector and Charmy were there too.

"Well…" Sonic pretended to think for a moment. "I had a really freaky dream last night. Here, I'll tell you about it."

_Sonic's Dream _

_Sonic was walking around in Frog Forest looking at the beautiful scenery. He finally made it to a cliff—_

_Interruption of Dream_

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled hotly. "This dream is stupid! Why the hell should we listen to it?"

"Knux, calm down. You didn't even let me get to the best part!" Sonic replied a little annoyed. Knuckles sighed in defeat.

"Fine, finish the stupid dream." Sonic grinned and continued on.

_Back to Sonic's Dream_

_He finally made it to a cliff and noticed the sky was gray and cloudy. Sonic suddenly heard a rumbling noise and turn around to see Eggman in a gigantic robot. Sonic glared at Eggman who only laughed like a maniac in return. Sonic then tried to run at Eggman's robot, but he couldn't run. Eggman smirked and then grabbed Sonic with a giant claw. He held him right over the cliff and threatened to drop him. Suddenly, a female ran swiftly at Eggman and broke the robot in half sending Eggman flying through the air. The female hurried and was able to grab Sonic before he fell._

"_Who are you?" Sonic asked curiously. The female simply chuckled._

"_You know who I am." She stated plainly. The rain was drizzling on them now. _

"_I do?" Sonic asked absentmindedly. The female smiled serenely at Sonic. He smiled back at her. She then leaned in to kiss Sonic but that's when Sonic woke up._

_End of Dream_

"I think it means something." Tails said while staring into space. Sonic looked at 'him' hopefully and replied, "Really? What does it mean?" Tails shrugged.

"I dunno, I just think it means something." Knuckles rolled his eyes but then saw Espio glancing at Tails yet again.

"Ok Espio, what's up? Why do you keep looking at Tails?" Espio only muttered "um".

"Espio," Sonic began and he sure was fuming like mad. "Tails doesn't swing that way." Espio caught on to why Sonic was mad.

"HEY! I'm not gay! I like women." Espio slumped a little in his chair. There was silence until Knuckles said, "Sonic that still was lame." Sonic rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, I'm sorry but not everyone has to be a tough guy like you."

Knuckles grinned. "Oh, am I _too_ tough for you Sonic?" Sonic shuddered for a moment but then thought of a weird comeback.

"Well, maybe I'm not… but Tails will be!" Tails snapped out of 'his' gaze at the wall then glanced oddly at Sonic.

"Come again?" Sonic then rushed over to Tails and started patting 'his'… _chest _area.

"Yeah Knux, just you wait! Tails will have stronger muscles than you! Err… Tails, are you ok?" Sonic removed his hand and looked at a very, _very _pale Tails.

"Tails?" Sonic asked again, getting a little anxious. Espio was silently punching himself in the chair. Tails then barely squeaked out, "I'm fine" and nearly fainted on the couch. Sonic was still a little concerned for Tails, but shrugged it off. Shadow was sitting in a dark corner enjoying the silence until everyone in the room heard, "Hey Shadow!"

A pink blur zoomed into the room and jumped on to Shadow and forcefully knocking him out of the chair and on the rug.

"What the…?" The pink blur to out to be his sister Haze grinning at him and everyone in the room was staring at Shadow who was lying on his back on the rug.

"Hey Shad," Haze began cheerfully. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today!" Knuckles couldn't help but blush a little due to the fact she was wearing black shorts with a purple tank top.

"You just knocked me out of a damn chair and you want to HANG OUT?" Shadow yelled. Haze, who was still grinning, nodded her head rapidly. Shadow stared at her incredulously.

"Um… did you have too much coffee or something?" Haze looked thoughtful for a second, and then shook her head a little calmer this time.

"Nope, when I was created, too much of the emotion 'happiness' was put in. Now I'm just happy all the time!" She started jumping around like a weird person.

"…What?" Shadow asked, looking at her in disbelief. Haze stopped and replied, "Yup, on the planet I was residing on, there were magic potions…" She noticed the looks on their faces. "No, not like in those corny fairytales… but anyway, I was created with bottled emotions by the leader of Planet Blitzoid. Then he accidentally poured too much 'happiness' in, and we all hopefully know that the emotion 'happiness' mixes in with 'hyper'! Isn't dat some cool stuff?" Everyone stared at her, then for some strange reason, nodded.

"But how did Blitzoid know about us?" Knuckles queried. Sonic raised an eyebrow at him. Haze turned her attention to him, and slightly blushed.

"He's psychic. He's has the past, present and future written down in a few weird books of his… it's really strange." She then turned her attention back to Shadow.

"So are we hangin' out?" She asked eagerly. Shadow tried to give her his 'death glare' but ended up with Haze falling on her knees and crying. Shadow stood up, looking at her shocked.

"Oh Shad!" She sniffled. "I only wanna hang out with you because… because I never was here to!" She started sobbing very, _very _loudly. Vector glared at Shadow.

"Dude! She's on her knees _crying_! At least do the girl a favor!" Shadow blinked, and then let out a loud sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'll hang out with you." Haze suddenly jumped up, seemingly happy now.

"You will? Thanks! I'll get my cape!" She then zipped out of the room, leaving Shadow shocked yet again. He realized what just happened.

"Did she… did she just fake me out?" Shadow asked slowly. Knuckles was grinning at Haze's performance.

"Seems that way…" He immediately stopped smiling and actually got a little intimidated when Shadow eyed him suspiciously at him.

"Yeah… well, I'm gonna go." Shadow said, still eyeing Knuckles. He walked out of the room to go get Haze. Sonic let out a laugh.

"Yeah Knux, you're _so_ tough", and then laughed again. Knuckles started flaring with anger.

"What the hell is so funny?" Knuckles yelled. He then mentally gulped. Did Sonic find out that he liked Haze?

"You should have seen the look on your face when Shadow glared at you! The look on your face was frigging priceless!" Sonic burst out laughing. When no one was looking, Tails slowly got up and left the room.

Tails walked into the kitchen and then down to the basement where Haze and Rouge were talking. Haze took notice of Tails.

"Hey Tails! … Well, actually bye to both of you! I'm gonna go hang out with my brother!" Haze ran out of the basement. Tails sat down beside Rouge on the couch. Rouge glanced at Tails and began to worry a little bit when she noticed Tails was looking a little pale.

"Tails, are you okay?" Tails tried to smile until 'he' started freaking out a little. 'He' threw 'his' arms around Rouge and whispered loudly, "Sonic touched my chest!" Rouge at first didn't seem troubled until her eyes widened in horror realization.

"_Why?"_

"He was trying to prove a stupid point!"

Rouge sighed. Leave it to Sonic to be stupid like that.

"Tails calm down. I don't think this situation could get any worse or weirder."

Tails sniffed. "Really?"

Of course, when someone says that, chances are it is going to get weirder or worse. Well, Rouge _did _say that.

MSL: I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! WHOOT!

Chocola: …Just answer the frigging reviews.

MSL: OK! Thanks for reviewing fire wolf86, I know the first two chapters are short because I was just starting then I stopped, got a little better, and now here I am!

Chocola: And Rune EX, thanks for reviewing. We already answered one question, now the others have to be answered.

MSL: And Sassy-Sunspark, I like to be weird too… cheese is awesome… WHEE.

Chocola: Thanks so much Chibi Blue Angel, we're glad you love it… oh and GoldenDelicious… MSL wants to speak with you.

MSL: Okay GoldenDelicious, what I have to say to you is…. Well, gosh, thanks for reviewing! I mean, you took your personal free time to come and review my story! Whee! But for future reference, don't read my other stories 'cause chances are they might have Tails being female. Oh, and about the throat thing… I already ripped it out and now it's kinda removable… 'takes throat out then puts it back in place' Bye people! Please review!

Chocola: ACK! I'M SCARED! 'screams'

MSL: Oh and thanks Shadouge-lover-4eva! You're welcome for the Shadougeiness! (Who cares if it's a word? It rocks!)


	6. Confusing Thoughts

A Haze in my Day chapter 6

MSL: Thanks for the reviews guys! 'hugs everyone' I'm also glad you all like the story!

Chocola: 'is seen reading script' I notice in later chapters that— 'MSL slaps a hands on Chocola's mouth'

MSL: Shut up! They can't find out! … or else you shall suffer my wrath… 'gets out a_ very,_ _very_ tiny bag of sugar'

Chocola: OMIGOD, HELLLLP! MSL OWNS NO ONE OF SONIC! 'runs off scared'

MSL: 'sweat drops' Um… well, that was… interesting! On to the story now people!

A Haze in my Day

_Previously_

"_Tails calm down. I don't think this situation could get any worse or weirder."_

_Tails sniffed. "Really?"_

_Of course, when someone says that, chances are it is going to get worse or weirder. Well, Rouge did say that._

Shadow waited patiently in the kitchen for his sister. He was still in shock, no matter what anyone said or did. He had family, a sister to be exact. But he was created in a lab! How could it even be possible? But either way, he still had a sister… _his_ sister.

'_My sister.' _Those words flowed around in his head like water in a stream. It was absolutely incredible that a hedgehog like Haze was related to Shadow the 'Ultimate Life Form'. He was so serious and laid back when she… well, she was so hyper and incredibly cheerful!

Shadow shook his head. _'That's just waaay too freaky. But I have to deal with it, I guess.' _Suddenly, he heard someone walk into the kitchen and that someone happened to be Haze. Instead of her usual cape with dark blue wavy lines on it, this one was a shiny silver. Shadow stared uninterestingly at her cape.

"If you go out like that and there's too much light around, the world's gonna go blind." Shadow stated bluntly. Haze just giggled a little loudly.

"Oh, c'mon Shad! What's wrong with having style?" Haze asked. Shadow just stared until he replied, "Let's just go." He walked past her and out of the kitchen with Haze following after him. He then grabbed his keys from the table by the door, pushed the door open and walked out with Haze. They started walking a small distance from Shadow's house until he finally asked, "Where do you wanna go?" Haze pondered a moment before snapping her fingers.

"The mall! It has plenty of places to hang out." Shadow nodded in agreement and they kept walking for at least fifteen more minutes until they actually got to the mall.

Shadow always hated this place— it was so loud and full of people and he always hated it with a passion…

While Shadow and Haze were walking through the mall, Haze was looking around with excitement, meanwhile Shadow was thinking about the mall exploding. A big, devious smirk spread across his face. That would be one less goal to worry about for him…

Since Shadow wasn't watching where he was going, he accidentally bumped into Haze who wasn't walking anymore, but staring straight with giant glazed eyes at a jewelry store with way to many jewels and sparkly things in the window.

'_Those amethyst jewels remind me of Knuckles' eyes…' _While Haze was staring at them, she didn't notice her mouth was hanging open a little and drool was spilling out (A/N: Must run in the family…). Shadow pushed up her chin and stopped the drooling. She moved her mouth like she was chewing and grinned.

"Thanks." They continued walking until Haze pointed at a clothes store and asked excitedly, "Wanna go in Shad?" Shadow glared at the store.

"No." He replied plainly.

"Great! Let's go in!" Haze grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into the store.

'_English must not be her first language…' _Shadow wondered. Haze was immediately looking all over the store and grabbed a few shirts and held them in Shadow's face.

"Maybe you should get some clothes for your friends." Shadow glanced at the clothes, then Haze.

"Are you freaking serious? Nobody wants to get clothes for a gift!" Haze took the clothes out of his face and asked, "They don't? 'Cause I love getting clothes!" Shadow was really starting to get freaked out.

"C'mon Shad! You hardly get you friends anything for a gift. At least give them something!"

"I gave them an actual place to live. That's good enough for me." He turned around and started walking away. Haze looked saddened at how he doesn't give his friends anything until a brilliant idea struck her mind.

"Hey Shadow…"

"No, I'm not getting them anything—

"No, no! It's not that, but you do know what's gonna happen right?" Shadow stopped and looked back at her.

"Nooo…"

"Well, let me tell you. When all the guys get girlfriends, you know what they do… right?" Shadow had a feeling he wasn't gonna like where this was going.

"They… kiss?" Haze shook her head.

"Hold hands?" She rolled her eyes.

"French each other?" She gave him a look that meant, 'you weirdo'.

"WHAT!" Shadow was starting to get irritated. Haze gave him another look.

"Shadow, wouldn't they obviously have sex?" At that last part, Shadow jumped about four feet in the air and ran over and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What the hell woman! That's not something to just discuss in public!" Haze replied, "I wad judd stadding da trup." Shadow realized his hand was still covering her mouth and removed in.

Haze repeated in real words this time, "I was just stating the truth." She pondered for a moment and then continued, "The truth can be strange."

"Yeah, but… what does sex have to do with the guys?"

"Because after they 'do it' they need to wear clothes. Do you catch what I mean? Things start to show more…" Shadow was about to ask again, until he realized what it meant and shuddered.

"And…" Haze began in a singsong voice. "You can pick something revealing for Rouge to wear!"

A couple minutes later, Shadow and Haze were waiting in line to purchase some clothes they bought.

"How the hell did this happen? What the hell did you do? Why the hell are we even here? WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP SAYING HELL! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING TO LIFE!" Shadow shouted which caused a few people to stare at him (A/N: Yeeah, only a _few_ people heard that! XD).

"Cheese." Haze stated. Shadow blinked out of his 'hell' rage and asked, "…What?"

"I think the meaning of life is cheese! Oh, and hot chocolate… yummy…" Haze said, licking her lips and looking dreamily out into space. Of course she was joking around.

'_No, don't even answer that one.'_ Shadow squeezed his eyes shut. Was he related to the 'Craziest Life Form'? No, no, more like the 'Ultimate Weird Life Form'. But Shadow thought the first one was a little catchier. Yeah, it was…

"Next!" The cashier called. Shadow opened his eyes and moved up with the clothes at hand and Haze following him. He threw the clothes on the counter and waited for the guy to add it all up. It took about a minute before the cashier said, "That will be sixty-five dollars and fifty cents."

"Cents? What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow asked, seemingly not in the mood for stupid things. The cashier simply stared at him.

"I believe it is how much money you need to give me."

"Well duh, but what the hell? Isn't this a clothes store? THERE SHOULDN"T BE ANYTHING IN BETWEEN THE REGULAR DOLLARS IN HERE!" Shadow snapped at him. He got out his wallet and put three twenties and a five dollar bill on the counter and then crossed his arms and muttered, "That's all I'm paying." Meanwhile, Haze smacked a half-dollar down on the counter and told the cashier, "He's my brother." Then she gave him her trade-mark smile.

The cashier replied monotonously, "Congratulations. You must be so proud."

Haze nodded vigorously. "I am! Did you know he helped save the world twice? I mean isn't that so cool! …Uh…" She paused and looked at his nametag. "Dude (A/N: It really says that! He's a lazy man…)! Isn't it?" She grabbed the bags of clothes and Shadow's arm and dragged them all out, including Shadow.

After they left, the cashier shouted to his boss, "YOU DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH TO DO THIS JOB!"

Soon after, that man got fired.

_In the Food Court_

"Hey Shad, can we get some ice cream? I've never had it before but it looks goooood…" Haze kept saying really fast. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Sure, why not. I can't think of a faster way to die anyway…"

"Great! You go find a place to sit and I'll get ice cream." She quickly walked away and didn't even turn around when Shadow hollered, "I FREAKING HATE ICE CREAM!" He stomped over to a table and chairs and sat down in a chair. From a couple seats away, he heard a couple girls and their chao talking which was starting to annoy him.

"So anyway Julia, how much money do we have left? I still didn't get to spend my share…" A tan echidna said a little sadly.

"I can't help it! Your chao Quartz keeps hiding a couple bucks from me and it completely throws me off of who gets what!" The burgundy echidna protested.

"Chao chao chao chao!" The little hero chao retorted angrily.

"WHAT! I don't suck eggs! You suck jewels you little jewel-sucker!"

"JULIA! Stop telling her that! It only encourages her to suck jewels more!"

"Could you please SHUT UP?" Shadow growled at them. The burgundy echidna looked at him with a ferocious look in her eye and replied, "Could you please get out of our FREAKING BUSINESS?" They were about to charge at each other until Haze came back with two ice cream cones.

"Oh hi," She said cheerfully to the echidnas. "Please don't mind my brother; he's suffering from chronic annoyances from everybody he hears or sees. So don't take it personally! …And my name's Haze!" She flashed them her trade-mark smile.

"Wow… that's freaky that you're his sister." The burgundy echidna said. "And the name's Julia." She said kneeling on her chair.

"And my name's Michelle."The other echidnasaid politely with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm hearing that a lot… and nice to meet you too." Haze replied to both of them while handing Shadow his chocolate chip ice cream cone. Shadow took it reluctantly and looked at it with disdain. Haze however, had double chocolate chip ice cream and took a very tiny lick and screamed out in delight.

"This is the BEST thing I've ever TASTED!" And then swallowed it whole. Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

Haze sat down beside Shadow, whose face was looking awfully icy and blue. He could even see her breath coming out of her mouth.

"I think I should've mentioned you get a brain freeze if you eat it too fast." Shadow told Haze quietly. She nodded but winced a couple of times. He leaned back in his seat and licked his ice cream slowly until he noticed the two girls staring at his sister strangely but a little amused too.

"She's not from this planet." Shadow explained like it was completely normal. They just nodded and muttered "Oh, I see" and turned around back to their business.

There was silence for a few minutes until Haze happily stuttered, "L-look what-t I c-can do." She then blew some breath rings from her mouth and into the air. Shadow watched them, a tiny bit amused, float into the air.

"So… w-what is t-the status of y-your r-relationship w-with Rouge?" Haze queried, stuttering a few times. Shadow accidentally swallowed more ice cream then you should in one bite.

"W-WHAT! W-we aren't-t in a r-r-relationship!" Shadow was stuttered just like Haze due to the fact he swallowed just as much ice cream as her.

"H-hey! Y-you are t-talking-g just l-like m-m-me!" Haze stammered happily. Shadow's face showed a look of confusion.

"Why-y the h-hell-l is th-that am-amusing? And w-why d-did you s-s-say th— She cut him off.

"I-I s-saw you t-two k-kiss." Shadow felt himself go pale and his heart stop.

"Y-you d-definitely l-looked h-happy w-with y-yourself." She continued on." If possible, he went paler and his heart broke off the valves it was connected to and fell into his stomach.

"I-I'm a-assuming-g you two h-have a re-relationship." Oh yeah, he was definitely crapping his heart out later.

"N-no," Shadow began. "Y-you m-misunderstood, s-she was j-just trying-g t-to get even." Haze rolled her eyes.

"S-sure… t-that's-s what y-you w-want us-s all t-to th-think." She stammered sarcastically at him with a grin.

"T-that's-s not t-true! M-me and R-Rouge aren't-t together-r!" Shadow retorted, half telling the truth and half lying. What were they anyway? Did she kiss him to get back at him… or was it also something _else_? He was so confused.

"L-let's-s just g-go h-home-e. C-chaos C-control-l!" Shadow shouted and they both left in a flash with their clothes. Julia and Michelle curiously looked over at their seat where Haze left Shadow's number on a napkin saying "Please call!"

_At Shadow's House_

Meanwhile in the basement, Tails felt as if 'he' was going to explode— and the worst part was, 'he' didn't know when. All of this was so confusing for 'him'.

It was so easy to lie to Sonic at first; because they were both young and 'he' didn't look anything like a female. But now… now 'he' had to start wearing clothing which made a few people suspicious especially Sonic.

Why did Tails lie to Sonic in the first place? Well, maybe it was because Sonic was a cool, out-going, fast type of guy while Tails… 'he' had two tails and was a freak.

'_I had to have lied for more than that…' _Tails moaned to 'himself' and sighed.

"Tails?" A voice called that nearly made Tails jump. 'He' looked up the stairs to see none other than the cobalt hedgehog himself.

"Tails… can I talk with you?" Sonic asked softly. Tails closed 'his' eyes and nodded. Sonic walked down the steps and sat down on the couch next to Tails. The hedgehog looked at his best friend.

"Tails, I'm worried about you." Sonic said worriedly to Tails. 'He' let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Sonic looked at Tails questioningly.

"What do you mean, 'is that all'? Tails, you've been acting really strange lately! And… is that Rouge's vest?" Tails' breathe caught in 'his' throat and 'he' shook 'his' head rapidly. Sonic just looked at 'him' and then shrugged.

"But seriously Tails, if there's anything wrong, please tell me. I'm your best friend." He then pulled Tails into a hug. They stayed like that for a minute until he let go, got up and flashed Tails his trade-mark grin before walking away.

'_You won't be my friend anymore if you find out what I've been hiding from you.' _'He' sadly reminded 'himself' in 'his' head.

_Upstairs in the Attic _

Rouge was pacing the floor wondering about Shadow. She was also wondering if they were in any kind of relationship. She did kiss him to get even… but not just that. Nope, she also kissed him because she does secretly love him.

"I doubt it's a secret anymore." Rouge said aloud with her hands on her hips. She shook her head until she heard Haze and Shadow outside arguing.

"Shad, you _so_ have a thing for her!" Haze protested, whose voice was back to normal. Shadow angrily retorted, "I don't have a thing for anybody! I'm the damn 'Ultimate Life Form!" Haze immediately slapped Shadow hard, leaving him nearly crying on the ground.

"Hush Shad, no swearing. You swore too many times today anyway… wait…" She pulled a napkin from her pocket which had tally marks on it.

"I've been keeping track of all the times you swore today (A/N: I'll shut up, but she's also counting from the previous chapter when she was around him…). Let's see, you swore… like ten times. That's shame Shad."

"That's no reason to slap me so freaking hard!" He whined from the ground, holding his cheek. Haze shrugged and walked towards the house. Rouge stared from a small window.

'_What is Haze talking about?' _She wondered. She opened the attic door and ran down the stairs. She opened the front door and was greeted cheerfully by Haze.

"Hey Rouge! Me and Shad just got back from the mall and got clothes for everybody!" She waved her arms in the air. Rouge raised an eyebrow and asked, "Shady went shopping? You mean Shadow the 'Ultimate Life Form'?" She let out a small laugh. "You've gotta be kidding me." Haze shook her head and pointed to Shadow who was trudging up to the house with the bags at hand and a very red cheek. His crimson eyes that were focused on the ground spotted Rouge standing in the doorway. He was happy his cheek was red because he was blushing now.

"Wow, you weren't lying." Rouge muttered.

"Yeah, and we ate ice cream, and met two echidna girls who are gonna call— Haze got interrupted by Shadow.

"She's going to be the death of me…" He said a little too loudly walking through the front door. Rouge dreamily looked at him as he walked by, and then shut the door. Haze ran up to Shadow and went through a bag he was holding, until finally pulling out a see-through shirt and handed it to Rouge.

"Here ya go Rouge! Shad got this for you." Rouge slowly took it while Shadow wanted to go kill himself because he was also afraid what Rouge was going to say about it.

"Well, wasn't that nice of him?" Rouge said nicely but Shadow was already hurrying upstairs. Haze frowned.

"How rude of him…" She muttered to herself. Suddenly Tails walked into the room, not looking pale anymore. Haze turned to 'him' and smiled again.

"Hey Tails! What's up?" 'He' just shrugged and sat on the couch. Rouge walked out of the room and went to go get Shadow. They needed to talk. But on the way, she accidentally bumped into Amy.

"Hey! ... Amy…" Rouge said noticing lip stick marks on her pictures of Sonic.

"Oh, hey Rouge! Can you believe the wedding's in a couple weeks? I can hardly wait to become Mrs. Sonic Hedgehog!" She stared dreamily at the ceiling while hugging the same pictures of Sonic.

"Um… yeah… you feeling alright Amy? I know you always liked Sonic, but this is insane!" Rouge exclaimed. Amy just huffed.

"You're just jealous. But whatever. I'm going to be happy with MY Sonic. Ta ta Rouge!" Amy trotted off leaving a confused Rouge.

'_Something's wrong with Amy', _Rouge thought. _'But I'll worry more about it later. Now where's Shadow?' _She then walked off to look for Shadow.

_Meanwhile Upstairs_

Shadow had trudged up the stairs and purposely fell on the floor in his room and laid there. All Shadow could think about was why life was so confusing. _Everything _happening in this household was confusing. But then there was Rouge…

That snapped Shadow out of confusion and started remembering what he thought of earlier at the mall.

'_Maybe I should just go talk to Rouge...' _Shadow got up off the floor and walked towards his door and opened it and got a surprise. Rouge was standing right outside it.

"… Hey Shady. We need to talk."

MSL: END OF CHAPTER! Damn, I thought it would never end! 'yawns' It's sooo late… but let's answer the reviews!

Chocola: Don't worry Lovely Pink Rose; MSL said things will get better for Amy.

MSL: Hey Swedish Shadow Fan, thanks for the great review! Much appreciated! I read your profile, and I love Shadouge too! And I can be a pervert too… and I'm a girl… but thanks again!

Chocola: And MSL says thanks to Amanda den Hartog for liking the story and adding to your favs. She greatly appreciates that.

MSL: Rune EX, thanks for reviewing! And I dunno, would it? He acts like a teen and looks young. For the rest of the answers… they may be answered as I write on!

Chocola: Tails11, thanks for reviewing and we're glad you like it.

MSL: VERY glad! Thanks everyone! Now, please review and NO FLAMES! Bye!


End file.
